As a seal structure around a door when a vehicle door is closed, such a structure has been known that a sub seal made from a lengthy urethane rubber or the like is mounted at a lower edge portion of the door trim for vehicle and the sub seal is brought into contact with a scuff plate disposed on an upper face of a rocker panel of the vehicle (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-289465, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 63-16235 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 63-44821).
However, in the conventional seal structure around the door, terminal of a lengthy sub seal 100 mounted along the lower edge portion of a door trim 106 is not processed. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 4, when the vehicle door is opened/closed, a passenger sees a hollow section 102 exposed at an end portion 100a of the sub seal 100, which is not desirable in appearance. There can be methods for closing the hollow section 102 by rounding the end portion 100a of the sub seal 100 or by blocking it with heat welding or the like, but a processing process for the end portion 100a separately from a molding process of the sub seal 100 becomes necessary in this case, which causes a problem of rise in manufacturing costs of the sub seal 100.
Also, in the conventional seal structure around the door, the sub seal 100 is mounted to the lower edge portion of the door trim 106 with a fitting 104 such as a clip or staple, but the end portion 100a of the sub seal 100 not supported by the fitting 104 hangs downward, which causes a problem that the hanging end is seen when the door is opened/closed and is not desirable in appearance.
The present invention was made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to improve the appearance of the end portion of the sub seal in the door trim for vehicle in which the sub seal is mounted to the door trim body. Also, another object of the present invention is to prevent the end portion of the sub seal from hanging downward.